Hoshi Akari
Hoshi Akari is the main character of the Cardfight!! Vanguard SS Chronicles. At the beginning of the series, Hoshi has no motivation and lives life with no goals in mind. After beginning to play Vanguard, Hoshi gains joy in his life and gains friends. After the death of his sister, Hana, Hoshi becomes very depressed and unstable, valuing strength and solitude for a long while. After coming to terms with Hana's death and letting himself properly mourn, Hoshi returns to his usual self. In Cardfight!! Vanguard Seizing Spite, Hoshi is revealed as openly pansexual and develops a romantic relationship with classmate, Ben Pierce. His Vanguard Circle Colour is a mixture of black and white. Name Hoshi's name is deprived for the Japanese words for Star (星, Hoshi) and Dream (あかり, Akari). Appearance Hoshi has medium-length, white hair which he normally keeps in a Japanese-knot and violet eyes. At first, he wears the Fujimonji High school uniform which consisted of a white, long-sleeve button up shirt, a black tie, black dress pants and a black blazer with gold linings. He wears a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue skinny jeans and black loafers as his casual outfit. Around the end of Silver Starlight and throughout Scarbound Syndicate, Hoshi wears a light blue tangzhuang with a white star pattern, light blue jeans and black shoes. In Seizing Spite, Hoshi's hair has grown out, with his hair now reaching his collarbone. He wears the traditional Miyaji Academy school uniform and wears a grey long-sleeve shirt, black jeans and white loafers with a black and white checked pattern as his casual outfit. Personality Before playing vanguard, Hoshi was very lonely and miserable and looked forward to nothing, not even having any future goals. After beginning to play, Hoshi becomes a lot more ambitious and gains pride in his skill as a cardfighter, also becoming more approachable and joyous. Hoshi begins falling in a downward spiral after his first fight with Kaiko Rimen. After being psychologically tormented by Kaiko, Hoshi begins to slowly seclude himself from his friends and it's revealed that he's had friends before and lost them by unknown means but it is known it affected him and caused him to develop autophobia. When meeting his father after 10 years, and more of Hoshi's past is revealed, it's revealed that Hoshi holds a grudge against Saburo and has pent up aggression towards him. His hatred of his father, began resulting in Hoshi developing somewhat of a split personality at times where he became obsessed with winning and utilizes his hatred as his main source of power, though, his usual personality is able to come back after seeing his sister, scared of this new personality. This new personality slowly became more present until the death of Hana, where it completely takes over. Hoshi's value of strength and winning is fueled by his hatred of his parents, who lied to him, his friends who had everything he wanted and Kaiko, who he associates with his problems due to his psychological tormenting. This grudge against Kaiko becomes more apparent during his cardfight with Katsuro Yumi, mistaking him for Kaiko and screaming that he blames Kaiko for everything. After the cardfight and Katsuro reveals Hoshi's insecurities, Hoshi's vulnerabilities become clear and runs away, not ready to face these insecurities. Upon meeting Jinsei Owari and learning that he is his half-brother, Hoshi finally opens up and begins to properly mourn. After mourning and finally reclaiming control of his life, Hoshi becomes more open and more calm, even being able to block out Kaiko's psychological tormenting. Throughout Scarbound Syndicate, Hoshi slowly begins heading towards his old self, but is conflicted by recurring visions of his past self. These visions put doubt and worry in Hoshi and prevent from moving forward, being haunted by what he did. This is a recurring problem in Scarbound Syndicate and struggles to accept, forgive and love himself. In Seizing Spite, Hoshi is in a place he is happy, resembling his past self but not exactly, being more calm and reserved but happy and approachable. He seems to completely let go of his past as he now has a decent relationship with Saburo and Kiyoko but is also welcoming to Kiyoko remarrying and becoming pregnant with her third child. He also still retains his ability to hold grudges as he holds a small grudge towards Yume and begins holding a grudge towards Ben after learning of his association with Takuya Matanabe. Biography Hoshi grew up as a quiet and shy child, being alone a lot because of his shyness. His best friend through his early life was his sister Hana Akari. Hoshi lived in a household where his parents would argue constantly and where his father would sometimes be verbally abusive towards Kiyoko and Hoshi. One day, An argument between Kiyoko and Saburo lead to Saburo physically assaulting Hoshi and leaving a permanent scar on Hoshi forehead. This event leads Hoshi to harbor a grudge towards his father for a long time. This event was said to change Hoshi as he began suffering from depression and lead to an unknown event where he was abandoned by his friends, leading Hoshi to develop autophobia. Hoshi spent the rest of his childhood and early teens with Hana and didn't socialize with other people. Abilities Halfway through Silver Starlight, Hoshi begins being referred to as 'The Seer'. It is currently unknown what Hoshi can do as 'The Seer'. Category:SS Chronicles Category:Genesis Users Category:White Archasm Users Category:Kaiko Rimen